1996 Formula One Season
|lastrace= |pointssystem = |enginesuppliers = |tyresuppliers = |year= 1996 |driver1 = Damon Hill |driver1points = 97 |driver2 = Jacques Villeneuve |driver2points = 78 |driver3 = Michael Schumacher |driver3points = 59 |constructor1 = |constructor1points = 175 |constructor2 = |constructor2points = 70 |constructor3 = |constructor3points = 68 }} The 1996 Formula One season was the 47th season of the FIA Formula One World Championship. It began on March 10th at the Australian GP in Melbourne, and finished on October 13th at the Japanese GP at Suzuka after sixteen races. The World Champion was Damon Hill, of , who won the constructors' title. Teams and Drivers Entry list Scuderia Ferrari |chassis = F310 |tyre = |engine = Type 046 3.0 V10 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 1 |firstdriver = Michael Schumacher |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 2 |seconddriver = Eddie Irvine |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = |constructor = }} Mild Seven Benetton Renault |chassis = B196 |tyre = |engine = RS8 3.0 V10 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 3 |firstdriver = Jean Alesi |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 4 |seconddriver = Gerhard Berger |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = |constructor = }} Rothmans Williams Renault |chassis = FW18 |tyre = |engine = RS8 3.0 V10 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 5 |firstdriver = Damon Hill |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 6 |seconddriver = Jacques Villeneuve |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = |constructor = }} Marlboro McLaren Mercedes |chassis = MP4/11 MP4/11B |tyre = |engine = FO110/3 3.0 V10 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 7 |firstdriver = Mika Häkkinen |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 8 |seconddriver = David Coulthard |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = Jan Magnussen |constructor = }} Ligier Gauloises Blondes |chassis = JS43 |tyre = |engine = MF-301 HA 3.0 V10 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 9 |firstdriver = Olivier Panis |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 10 |seconddriver = Pedro Diniz |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = |constructor = }} Benson & Hedges Total Jordan Peugeot |chassis = 196 |tyre = |engine = A12 EV5 3.0 V10 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 11 |firstdriver = Rubens Barrichello |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 12 |seconddriver = Martin Brundle |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = |constructor = }} Red Bull Sauber Ford |chassis = C14 |tyre = |engine = JD Zetec-R 3.0 V10 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 14 |firstdriver = Johnny Herbert |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 15 |seconddriver = Heinz-Harald Frentzen |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = |constructor = }} Footwork Hart |chassis = FA17 |tyre = |engine = 830 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 16 |firstdriver = Ricardo Rosset |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 17 |seconddriver = Jos Verstappen |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = |constructor = }} Tyrrell Yamaha |chassis = 024 |tyre = |engine = OX11A 3.0 V10 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 18 |firstdriver = Ukyo Katayama |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 19 |seconddriver = Mika Salo |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = |constructor = }} Minardi Team |chassis = M195B |tyre = |engine = ED2 3.0 V8 ED3 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 4 |firstdrivernumber = 20 |firstdriver = Pedro Lamy |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 21 |seconddriver = Giancarlo Fisichella |seconddriverrounds = 1, 4-10 |thirddrivernumber = 21 |thirddriver = Tarso Marques |thirddriverrounds = 2-3 |fourthdrivernumber = 21 |fourthdriver = Giovanni Lavaggi |fourthdriverrounds = 11-16 |testdrivers = |constructor = }} Forti Grand Prix |chassis = FG01B FG03 |tyre = |engine = ECA Zetec-R 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 22 |firstdriver = Luca Badoer |firstdriverrounds = 1-10 |seconddrivernumber = 23 |seconddriver = Andrea Montermini |seconddriverrounds = 1-10 |testdrivers = |constructor = }} Changes from last season Team changes *Pacific Grand Prix withdrew from Formula One. Driver changes *Michael Schumacher: → *Eddie Irvine: → *Jean Alesi and Gerhard Berger: → *David Coulthard: → *Pedro Diniz: → *Martin Brundle: → *Johnny Herbert: → *Jos Verstappen: → *Luca Badoer: → Mid-season Changes Team changes *Forti were declared bankrupt after the British Grand Prix, taking no further part in the championship. Driver changes *Only a single mid-season driver change happened in the season. Tarso Marques filled in Fisichella's seat for the Brazilian Grand Prix. However, after the British Grand Prix, Fisichella would be replaced by Giovanni Lavaggi for the remainder of the season. Driver Standings Constructor Standings Calendar Schedule Category:Formula One Seasons Category:1996 Formula One Season